


to want and not to have

by destimushi



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: Eric was never one for love and romance, but he wanted to make sure Four knew who he belonged to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's challenge written for the [Fanfiction Writers Critique Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1735180153380643/) on Facebook. We are supposed to incorporate three randomly assigned words, mine are "generation," "infiltration," and "protruding." Hopefully, it worked! 
> 
> As always, thanks to JhanaMay for making sure I didn't actually use Four's name seven times in three sentences!

“The mission was a success,” Eric called after Four, arms outstretched as if that should convince the man stomping ahead of him when his words didn’t. 

“You call that a success?” Four spun around and crowded into Eric’s personal space, his brows pinched and his lips curled back in a snarl. “Do you see this?” He jabbed a finger into his own chest where the white of his t-shirt was matted with blotches of blood. “Did you not see Marlene’s arm?”

“Yeah? So?” 

“Bone isn’t supposed to be protruding like that!” Four shouted as his scowl deepened. Eric watched the spittle fly from Four’s lips, his eyes trailing down the twitch of muscle in his neck as Four struggled for control. His chest heaved with each deliberate breath until the angry flush in his cheeks receded, disappearing below the collar of his t-shirt. 

“It was just a shallow head wound and a broken arm.” Eric shrugged and took a small step forward, closing the already narrow distance between them until Four glared up at him. “It’s part of the job; any Dauntless worth her salt knows that.” 

“You were careless,” Four gritted, but some of the anger seemed to drain out of him with each slow breath. 

“I was watching your back.” Eric grinned and raised a hand to drag calloused fingers along Four’s jaw. He felt the shift of muscle beneath his touch as Four clenched his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath. “Marlene comes from generations of Dauntless soldiers; she can handle herself.” 

“What if next time it’s a new recruit?” Four groused and brushed Eric’s hand away before walking over to his dresser, stripping off his bloody t-shirt as he looked for a fresh one. “What if next time it’s Christina? Or Tris?”

“Tris.” The name alone set Eric’s blood boiling. “If the stiff can’t take care of herself, maybe she’s not cut out to be Dauntless after all.” 

“What do you have against her?” Four—his back still turned to Eric—slipped his arms into the clean shirt. Eric caught up to him in three quick strides and slipped his arms around Four’s waist, his chest pressing into the expanse of Four’s naked back before he could tug it down. “What the hell, Eric?”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Eric buried his nose in Four’s neck and inhaled deeply. The smell of clean sweat and soap filled his senses and his arms tightened, his thumbs idly stroking up and down the hard ridges of Four’s well-defined abs. “She’s not as special as everyone thinks she is.”

“Eric…” Four sighed before shrugging out of his shirt, letting it slip from his fingers to pool by his feet like an aborted mission. 

“Don’t,” Eric breathed into the slope of Four’s shoulder, his lips dotting sharp kisses along smooth, warm skin. Eric knew whatever he had with Four was temporary, a convenient arrangement for the two of them to blow off some steam when things got a little intense. Whatever time they had, he’d rather spend rolling in the sheets naked and not thinking about the scrawny stiff that had been demanding more and more of Four’s attention. “She’s reckless, can’t follow orders worth a damn; she’s no team player and that’s dangerous.” _And she’s going to get you killed._

“Eric,” Four repeated, the hoarse whisper a stark contrast to his earlier outburst. “I—”

“Shut up,” Eric growled and bit into the meat of Four’s shoulder. Four hissed in pain, one hand planted against the dresser as he twisted in Eric’s arms. Eric held on tighter and gripped his wrists, locking Four in a crushing embrace. “Let’s just fuck and celebrate another job well done, okay?”

Four flexed, his lithe muscles bulging as he tested Eric’s grip. “That’s just it, Eric, it wasn’t a job well done.” 

“Whatever,” Eric grunted when Four dug his elbow into his ribs. He didn’t want to talk about the mission anymore, didn’t want to hear Four’s voice unless it was crying out his name in ecstasy. 

“Eric”—Four turned his head to glare at Eric—“You can’t just fuck away your problems. Someone’s going to need to answer for th—”

Sometimes Four’s voice really was grating. Eric reached up and gripped Four’s chin, fingers digging into the sharp angle of his jaw as he yanked his head around for a crushing kiss. Four struggled—like he always did at first—before yielding, his lips parting to allow the push of Eric’s tongue into his mouth. Somewhere between the space of two frantic kisses Four twisted around in Eric’s arms. His hair slipped like silk between Eric’s fingers and when Eric’s grip tightened around a fistful of it, yanking Four’s head back and breaking the kiss, Four hissed his name like a prayer. 

Four swallowed, the muscles of his throat tensing even as his pulse fluttered invitingly. Eric bent down, all sharp teeth and warm tongue as he latched onto soft skin, and little purple bruises materialized along the elegant sweep of Four’s neck, Eric grinned against the jut of Four’s collarbone, the thought of Four wearing his marks sending a jolt straight into his cock. 

“Eric, fuck,” Four panted, his fingers digging painfully into Eric’s back as he clung to him. “You’re marking up my neck again.”

“And what of it?” Eric breathed against yet another bruise. “You love it.” 

“It’s a bitch to hide.”

“Then don’t. Everyone knows we’re fucking.” 

“Not everyone,” Four groaned when Eric’s thigh slotted between his, solid muscle grinding against the bulge that was already straining. “Not Tr—”

Eric growled, louder than he intended and the sound shocked them both as he grabbed Four around the throat and marched him backwards toward the bed. Four hit the edge of the mattress and tumbled into the mess of his unmade sheets, pulling Eric down on top of him. Eric planted his knees and spread them wide, forcing Four’s legs apart until the only place for them to go was around Eric’s waist. He gathered Four’s wrists in one hand and yanked them upwards, his other hand wrapped snuggly back around Four’s throat like it belonged there. 

They stared at each other, eyes hard and cheeks flushed, until Eric bared his teeth in a snarling grin. He knew Four could break free if he wanted to, but he never did, just as he wasn’t going to now, and the purposeful surrender was that much more powerful because of it. Eric tightened his grip around Four’s neck, watching the flush of tanned skin when Four’s body struggled for air. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Four’s, and couldn’t help the swell in his chest when Four’s tongue darted out to lick at the seam of his mouth. 

His grip around Four’s throat loosened and the involuntary draw of breath pulled sweet oxygen straight from Eric’s lungs. The thought warmed him, them sharing the same breath of air, but Eric pushed that sentiment away angrily and reached his hand between their bodies to push at Four’s pants instead. 

He didn’t need these gradual infiltration of feelings into his heart, only the heat of Four’s body wrapped around his dick. 

Eric pulled back long enough to rid Four of his pants and push his own down his hips. His cock sprung free with an impatient twitch as his gaze raked up and down the man spread out in front of him. Four’s erection strained against stomach, the head purple and smearing pre-come into the grooves of his abs. His thighs spread obscenely wide as Eric wedged himself between them, and Four’s puckered hole quivered as if begging to be abused. 

“The lube…” Four croaked and glanced at the bedside table, though he made no move to reach for it.

“Won’t be the first time we did it without,” Eric said as his lips curled into a predatory smile. He leaned back over Four, one hand braced against his head as his other guided his leaking cock to nudge against Four’s opening. “Admit it, you love the burn of my dick sliding into you with nothing but some spit for slick.” Eric’s breath hitched in his throat when Four’s eyes fluttered closed at that, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he turned his head to bite into his fist. 

“You’re a fucking pain slut”—Eric nearly choked when he pushed forward, the head of his cock working Four open aided with nothing but his own pre-come—“ _my_ fucking pain slut.” 

His cock slid into Four inch by agonizing inch, but Eric endured the dry friction as Four gasped in pain, his body sagging into the mattress as he fell apart; he loved the pain, was desperate for it when a mission didn’t go as planned. Eric understood his need for it, this need to punish himself even if he’d done everything he could, so he gave it to him the only way he knew how. 

Four’s tight heat was overwhelming, and Eric threw his head back as he felt the fire burn through him. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and his thighs quivered with a desperate need to move. Four’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him forward, the brown of his eyes nearly disappearing into the black pool of his lust-blown pupils. 

“F-fuck, Eric, move,” Four gritted, his legs wrapping tighter around Eric’s hips, pulling him in even deeper. When Eric hesitated, wanting to make sure Four had enough time to fully adjust, he pleaded, “ _Please._ ”

A part of him enjoyed inflicting pain, and it was impossible to ignore the heady rush when Four moaned his name like that as his dick pulled against the sticky drag of Four’s hole. Eric chased his release like a rabbit in heat, and only paused to wrap his hand around Four’s erection as an afterthought. 

Blunt nails dug into his shoulders and Four’s breathless moans tugged at Eric until his chest ached with a different kind of need. He wanted to cover Four’s mouth with his, wanted to savour the taste of him with every lap of tongue until they were both drunk on languid kisses. Instead he screwed his eyes shut and buried his face into Four’s neck, his teeth sinking into corded muscle as his body bowed in orgasm. 

Four tensed beneath him, his hips jerking upwards erratically and his release followed as ropes of come splashed against his naked chest and soaked into Eric’s t-shirt. Eric’s vision was fuzzy, the edges soft as he drank in Four’s flushed skin, his sweat-soaked hair, and the way his lashes fluttered as he blinked in post-orgasmic bliss. He reached up, his fingers shaking as they itched to feel the soft glide of Four’s skin. 

Fuck. 

“I needed that,” Four murmured as his eyes fluttered open. Eric swallowed and planted his hand next to Four’s head, fingers digging into soft sheets.

“I know,” Eric replied softer than he intended as he rolled off the bed and pulled his pants back into place with jerky movements. His shirt plastered against his chest, the chill of Four’s cooling spend sent a shiver down his spine. Eric turned and watched as Four stretched—his body arching lazily—before tugging on his shoes and making for the door. 

“Hey,” Four called out, his voice still raw around the edges. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Eric paused—his fingers trembling as they closed around the door knob—and nodded once as he left without a backwards glance.


End file.
